


lovely.

by fallingforstays



Series: tenwin triology [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, based off lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforstays/pseuds/fallingforstays
Summary: where one night changes ten's life.





	lovely.

it was a lonely night.

ten perched on a tree branch, his golden wings folded neatly on his back. in the shelter of the darkness, his feathers seemed extra bright.

the gold that decorated his shoulder blades glowed under the moonlight, creating a soft yellow light on the ground, where his shadow should’ve been.

ten let the breeze flow through him, feeling the slight wind ruffle his feathers as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

it didn't matter to him.

one night, or a hundred years.

_“hey, isn’t it cold up there?” ___

__the lonely boy whipped around at the sound of a voice. he looked down to see a boy, seemingly the same age as him, with a pair of torn, grey wings._ _

__what stood out to ten was the sharp claws at the joints and tip of the boys’ wings, and the holes that seemed to stare back at him._ _

___“who are you to care?” ____ _

____ten scowled, turning around on his branch, spreading his wings to show his dominance as he sat down. the other boy laughed, spreading his own wings to meet ten’s gaze._ _ _ _

_____“i’m winwin, just another lonely human.” ____ _ _ _

______he smiled as ten stared harder, knitting his eyebrows together while thinking about what a fake name winwin was._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“you’re not a human.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ten growled, and winwin visibly winced. his wings were so thin that ten thought the other was going to be blown away by the breeze that was picking up quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“and neither are you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________winwin smirked and ten snarled, letting himself fall backwards into the canyon below. he closed his eyes for a second, before spreading his wings wide and allowing the wind to guide him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“woah, where are you going?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________winwin asked, diving into the canyon with his wings folded back. once he reached a decent level, the younger spread his torn wings, trying his best to keep up with ten’s pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________after a while of flying aimlessly, ten grew tired of the boy that kept following him. he spotted the crashing waves on the side of a cliff, and decided to land there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________just for the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________the boy dove down, landing on a rocky platform just above the waves. he sat down, folding his wings and looked up at the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________in the distance, he could see winwin’s silhouette on a sharp rock. he was perched there, in the middle of the sea, and ten scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________turning back to the skyline, the winged boy was hit by a wave of nostalgia. he misses home. he misses the home he can no longer return to, he misses his family, his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________but they weren’t there anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he was alone, all alone in the world of cruelty and unfamiliarity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________turning back to winwin, ten saw that the other wasn't there anymore, and he thought it was strange. if the boy had left, ten would’ve seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________unable to suppress his curiosity, ten spread his wings wide, and dove into the icy cold water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________it chilled him to the bones, and drenched his feathers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________though, ten thought, it was a good challenge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________with a flap of his wings, he jumped out of the water, throwing his head back as he drew nearer to the rock where winwin once stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________upon closer inspection, there was blood on the rock, and unmistakably, the skin from winwin’s wings. horrified, ten looked around for any traces of the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________alas, his eyes didn't fail him. he saw an arm waving above the sea surface, struggling to hold against the strong currents. without hesitation, ten flew as fast as he could to where he presumed winwin was, and grabbed onto the hand, pulling the other out of the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“what the hell! i looked away for two seconds!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ten hissed, carrying winwin bridal style to where he was sitting. the younger coughed up a mouthful of water before smiling weakly at ten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________unbeknown to himself, ten had tears in his eyes, and winwin was quick to react despite being in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“hey, i’m okay! we barely know each other, don’t cry!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________winwin said quickly, sitting up despite very obvious wounds on his back and a long slash down his leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ten let himself cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________it was just everything getting to him, or that's what he told himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“what happened? what happened to the sassy person from just minutes ago?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________the chinese boy said, propping himself up on his elbows and wiping ten’s tears away with his thumb. ten however, didn't react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“i thought i was the last one.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ten said, taking winwin’s hand in his. winwin felt his heart break at ten’s words. he didn't want to believe it either when he saw ten’s slender figure sitting atop the tree, the most gorgeous pair of wings folded behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“no, you’re not. if i could fly again, i’d take you home.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________winwin smiled, using ten’s shoulder to push himself up so he could face ten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________the thai boy let him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________he was tired of putting up the stupid façade and not letting anyone get close to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________he was tired of being afraid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“say, you never told me your name.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________winwin said thoughtfully, putting one hand on ten’s cheek as the other lightly blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“ten. my name is ten. i’ll take you home, you just have to tell me how to get you there.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ten smiled slightly, it’s been so long since he’s smiled, it almost feels foreign. one look at winwin’s wounds, however, told ten to stay there, just for the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“i live quite far. are you sure your wings will hold?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________winwin joked and ten scoffed, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“are you gonna carry me like before?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________the chinese boy asked cautiously, and ten questioned himself whether he really wanted to take this chatterbox away on a late night flight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“yeah, i am.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________he said confidently, and winwin held his arms out, with a small pout on his face. ten laughed and stood up, scooping winwin up like he did before. the younger let out a small noise of surprise, before hooking his arms around ten’s neck, laughing into the other’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“let’s fly.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ten murmured before boosting the pair up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________winwin pointed in directions they needed to go in, and ten must admit, the boys’ wings were becoming troublesome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________the chinese boy even has to control the pair of damaged wings so they don't spring up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________“my wings hurt.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________winwin whined from ten’s arms, dramatically draping an arm over his face as his wings dangled from his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“stop complaining, you said we’re almost there.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ten must admit though, his wings were strong. even after flying for such a long time, his wings didn't hurt at all. they were just… numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“ah! we’re here!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________the chinese boy said excitedly, pointing at a house that was built on the cliff-face. hanging around twenty meters above the raging ocean waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ten stared, his wings flapping rhythmically so they wouldn't fall. he knew winwin had wings, but he couldn't have built the house on his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“i- you live here?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ten asked, his words coming out as a harsh whisper, and winwin nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________“with a couple of friends.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________the younger winked as ten landed on the platform extended from the seaside house. ten thought it must’ve been a house to specially home winged people, as he examined the area for other entrances (he didn't find any)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________boldly opening the door, winwin staggered in, and ten rushed to his aid, putting an arm around the chinese boys’ waist so he could lean against him for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________“m’ home!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________winwin called into the dark house, and ten was confused as to why he did that. the house was empty however he looked at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________except, it was not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________“sicheng!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________an unfamiliar voice yelled and another boy, who seemed to be winwin – no – sicheng’s age ran down the stairs. he stopped at the base of the stairs and stared right at ten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________the thai boy hissed in hostility, and the other growled. but upon closer inspection, ten saw a pair of brightly coloured wings that was fluttering on the boys’ back, and he immediately sheathed his own wings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________“you, you’re one of us,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________the boy said, voice shaking, and ten nodded, taking winwin further into the house as another figure came down the stairs, switching the lights on this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________“sicheng? you’re back,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________a warm voice said, and an older boy walked into the light, his owl-like wings covering his face as he yawned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________“xiaojun, could you please get hendery, lucas and yangyang? let them know winwin’s back, and uh, needs healing.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________xiaojun, the one with pink, layered wings scrambled back up the stairs, and knocking of three doors could be heard before a loud scream erupted, scaring ten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________“and you, can you please bring sicheng here so we can heal him?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________kun instructed, and ten nodded wearily. he should really be leaving at this point, though there was more of them than ten had expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________“tennie, stay with me please. just for tonight.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________winwin whinged, and kun lightly smacked him on the head as ten brought him to where the couches were, laying the bleeding boy gently onto the seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________“no, i should get going.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________ten smiled apologetically, and was just about to leave as xiaojun came back down stairs, his wings spread open and mighty, three sleepy figures following behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________“stay. just for this,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________kun, the eldest as ten examined, told him. and ten, being the respectful child he was, decided to stay and see how they would ‘heal’ winwin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________“okay.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________kun beckoned lucas forward, and god lucas was tall. compared to ten, they were all tall, but lucas really went above and beyond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________his wings were a delicately opaque white, like a dragons’ and almost too much like winwin’s, except for the difference in colour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________“c’mon lucas, make it quick.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________hendery whined, slouching on the other couch with yangyang beside him. ten watched as lucas grinned, and his eyes turned into a ghastly blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________kun took a step back, and ten followed, leaving lucas and winwin in their own little bubble as the others watched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________lucas pressed one hand against the gash on winwin’s leg, and the boy hissed in pain. ten watched in astonishment as a white light formed on where winwin’s wound was, before disappearing and leaving a scar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________he continued doing this until every last cut on winwin was gone, and kun allowed everyone back on the couches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________“now that i’m all better, this is ten, he’s one of us,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________winwin smiled at his new friend, and ten shyly smiled at the rest of the housemates. he felt out of place, like he didn't belong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________and truthfully, he didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________“hello ten! will you be staying with us from now on? we have a spare bed in kun’s room.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________yangyang said enthusiastically, pointing towards the stairs. ten looked around, if he had known he would have to face a decision like this, he wouldn't have taken winwin home, or lingered around at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________“yeah, we’ll be happy to welcome you!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________hendery, the one with outstretched wings said. ten admired his wings, when were a gradient blue, and his feathers were tinted with the most brilliant colours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________“c’mon tennie, even just for tonight.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________even sicheng begged, and ten just had to give in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________“just for tonight. i don’t want to be a burden to you all, especially when you’re all so, so lovely.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________ten said, his voice cracking as he neared the end of his sentence. he felt the need to cry again, and to his horror, he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________“thank you for your kindness.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________ten murmured as he felt kun’s wings tickle his cheeks, wiping his tears away with a swift jab of the soft feathers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________“we’re glad to find one more of us. welcome to the family, ten,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________lucas smiled, and the housemates began standing up one by one, heading towards the stairs. kun had told winwin to bring ten to his room when he was ready, and winwin was more than ready to stay with ten for the coming years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________“you don’t have to stay forever; you know?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________winwin smiled kindly, lifting ten’s head up so he met his gaze. ten sniffled, pulling winwin into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________“thank you for being so kind even after i was so mean.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________ten said as he pulled away from the hug and winwin nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________“i hope we can be better friends. i don’t want you to think we’re pushing you into a decision.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________ten smiled at the other boys’ words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________________“i just need some time.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________he whispered as winwin stood up, holding out his hand for ten to take._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________“and i’ll be waiting, even if it takes all day or a hundred years.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________with that, ten took winwin’s hand, and allowed the younger boy to lead him up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________to lead him into the next chapter of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! this is based off ten and winwin's dance to lovely, and there might be a sequel/ prequel! leave any criticism and comments!


End file.
